


Dragons Make the Best (Worst) Beds

by Pixial



Series: Mink and Ruby (Ruby and Mink) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, dragon - Freeform, dragon girlfriend, mink is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Illustrious mercenaries Mink (a sorcerous rogue!) and Ruby (an Ancient and Terrible Dread Dragon!) team up to solve all sorts of problems! Today’s problem?Mornings.





	Dragons Make the Best (Worst) Beds

**Author's Note:**

> These two are some OCs trashocalypse and I came up with!

The world was dark and serene, gentled by the fog of sleep brought on the wings of the warmth that surrounded them. Breath whispered in their ears, a quiet sound that eased all around them in their slumber. They sighed in content, slipping deeper into that soft, cozy embrace.

“Mink.”

The voice rolled through the darkness, as deep and as comforting as a thunderstorm. Power unimaginable sang through that voice, assured and impossible for mere mortals to ignore.

Mink, a mere mortal, ignored the voice, pressing their face firmly into the source of the warmth in an effort to sink back into the depths of sleep.

“Mink, you need to wake up.” The voice sounded amused. A chuckle rumbled, shaking them further from sleep. Literally; the soft surface Mink had chosen for a bed shook with that small laugh, and the weight across their back lifted, taking with it some of the heat.

Mink did the only thing they could. They opened their eyes and blinked blearily up at the source of the voice through a fringe of dark, ragged hair to answer the truly cruel and terrible summons.

“Uuuuuggghhhhh.”

The owner of the voice smiled wide in a draconic grin set in scales of crimson, fangs as long as Mink’s forearm glinting in the early morning glow. “I’m sorry, darling, but we’ve places to be,” she said, with very little actual apology Mink noted grumpily.

“Ruby, it’s not even proper _day_ yet!” Mink complained, thumping their forehead back onto the dragon’s chest. The golden scales of her belly were as soft as the most expensive leather, and they couldn’t even appreciate it at the moment because they were so rudely awoken.

“I know, darling,” Ruby said, stretching her neck forward to nose through Mink’s tangled mop of hair. Hot breath washed over their face with whispers of a tongue flicking across their cheek. Mink found it much harder to maintain their rightfully sour mood in the wake of their dragon’s kiss. Her foreleg brushed their back with claws that could have torn them to ribbons but were always as gentle as a lamb.

Mink sighed and pushed themself up, straddling Ruby’s stomach as they pulled their hair back, retying it into some semblance of order. “Fine, fine,” they said with an attempt of a scowl that was ruined when they leaned forward to press a kiss of their own to Ruby’s nose. “What are we supposed to be doing today?”

“Bandits again,” Ruby said cheerfully. “The village is about half a day’s flight, and I need _you_ to be alert enough to warn them about _me_ , or else, they’ll start shooting and I’ll be forced to burn down half of their property, coin be damned.”

“Ruby, no.”

“Ruby, _yes._ I’ve no interest in tugging arrows from our clients out of my wings again. The Guild will just have to deal with it.”

Mink sighed and slid down to the ground with great reluctance. They examined their shirt and its patchwork of old stains with a critical eye and slipped it over their head with resignation– laundry day was becoming a looming inevitability– and began digging through their pack for something marginally more presentable.

And immediately yelped as something warm and wet flicked out across their back in a long, broad stroke. Mink whirled around with an accusatory glare. Ruby was crouched behind them, tongue lolling from her maw as mischief sparkled in her great glinting eyes. “I thought we were going to work today,” they said, pouring as much irony into their voice as possible.

“Oh we are,” Ruby replied with a toss of her head. “I just wanted to make sure you were fully awake.”

Mink grumbled something best left unrepeated under their breath as they tugged the slightly-clean shirt on. Ruby smirked as best a dragon could and extended a foreleg to assist her small partner in mounting. “Time to hunt bandits?” she asked brightly.

A small smile twitched at the corner of Mink’s mouth as they clambered onto Ruby’s back. It was impossible to be cross at the dragon. “Time to hunt bandits,” they answered.

Ruby shook herself. One moment they were on the ground, the next the world lurched and they were soaring about the treetops. Mink let out a whoop, and felt Ruby’s laugh in response.

As much as mornings well and truly sucked, at least there were some definite perks to this part of the day.


End file.
